Gravitation
by Eudaemonic
Summary: It could be anyone's love story, but it's Bulma's and Vegeta's so expect a bumpy ride. Told in mostly short drabbles. Mature themes.
1. Gravity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball**_

 **Gravity**

The nice morning turned boiling by midday, a relentless sunny onslaught shines on Bulma during the walk to the workshop. Halfway there, the purposeful stroll turns languid under the pounding sun, gradually slowing to a full stop under the shade of a large tree. View of the manicured gardens that surround her family's property brings up many memories, most recently her guests' departure. All but one that is, a metallic glint amidst the greenery chided.

The gravity machine originally made for Goku and improved for Vegeta is where the latter spends there most of his waking hours. Shortly after the Nameks departure, fighter and scientist settled into a surprisingly similar routine. Sleeping, eating, and training for him. Sleeping, eating, and working for her. They occasionally interacted; cordially quiet around meals and most notably boisterous, insult-ridden repair requests the rest of times. He has substantial vocabulary and creativity, she'll give him that much.

She doesn't mind it, the extra work takes up the spare time consequent from breaking up with Yamcha. The split was a long time coming and doesn't cause heartache exactly, but prying apart interwoven parts after ten years together does leave things slightly off-kilter. And so, she has plenty of time available for tending to the ever demanding, perpetually scowl-wearing Saiyan warrior.

Movement near to the entrance of the machine draws her eye, Bulma loses her train of thought. _Hells he is sexy_. She feels an inevitable pull and the realization hits her like a ton of bricks. Before, his less than stellar attitude cooled any stray thought. Right now, his bare torso evokes a full body shudder not at all unpleasant and when he folds over at the waist giving her a lovely view of his toned behind, she turns and runs away.

XxXxXx

 _Thanks for reading_


	2. Awake

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball**_

 **Awake**

A day like any other summons come in its usual form, loud and urgent. She would usually offer some kind of rebuff just because, but running on zero sleep thanks to one of her projects Bulma yields without a peep and marches out to the garden tool kit in hand.

In an impressive feat, Vegeta managed to punch a hole in the roof. Nevermind ki deflectors, blast protection, and a foot thick wall. She needs to patch it up. The disabled machine doesn't keep the prince idle, he resumes training nearby to keep a close eye on her work making sure she doesn't slack.

She must have fallen asleep for a microsecond because only upon landing cushioned by muscled arms she realizes she has fallen. Jolted awake by the warmth of his body and secure in his firm grasp, her mouth waters. She has never been this close. He sets her down firmly on her feet and gives her a piercing once over with clinical detachment. Apparently, satisfied Vegeta releases her. "You are not done woman, stop wasting time and fix the darn thing" he commands. After a beat, he turns back to his training. Bulma is forever changed.

XxXxXx

Thanks for reading


	3. Heat

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball**_

 **Heat**

Her new normal takes a turn for the unexpected. The alien staying in her house has gone from fighting machine to incredibly attractive man in the blink of an eye and she is finding most difficult to keep her reactions under control.

Everything is different. Exhibit one, she is watching him. She tries to be inconspicuous, but having the object of her attraction practicing kata half naked in her front lawn is most distracting. Beads of sweat roll down his chest as he moves. Elegant, strong, fluid, a wild dangerous thing. His tanned skin glows under the sun as his muscles contract and relax in mesmerizing ways. _Oh my._

Heat gathers in her belly. Thighs press close together and a small shimmy gives her a distracting relieve. A low growl calls her attention to dark narrowed eyes. Vegeta wears an intense look, chin held high, an almost confused expression reaches his hard face. Blushing brightly under his scrutiny she tries to find something to say. "Oh...hi Vegeta...I wanted to ask if you are thirsty, umm maybe hungry?" she manages to croak with effort. The satisfaction from this small accomplishment crumbles under his silent appraisal. Heart pounding merciless, she readies to run away when he clears his throat.

"No," he says, loud and clear and says nothing more before taking his leave.

XxXxXx

Thanks for reading


	4. Worthy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball**_

 **Worthy**

Walking briskly to his metal sanctuary Vegeta's mind is swirling. Hands fisted so tight, they tingle from lack of circulation, throat dry. What the hell just happened?.

Things shifted abruptly. One moment he was immersed in his training and in the next a heady scent derailed his concentration. Sweet, feminine, heavy, arousal. For a blink, he thought it a memory but was quickly dismissed for he had never experienced something so decadent. Females in his repertoire were of the paid variety and greedy pockets hardly evoked such reactions.

A booted foot wavered when blindly following his nose landed him on the woman. Heavy-lidded, hungry-eyed and watching him. Bulma, his brain supplied.

As an observant man, he regards the woman's exotic coloring and fair skin, while no warrior she earned his respect with intelligence. Worthy of notice indeed, initially for her technical skills and when that became commonplace, her lack of fear kept him rapt. However, going from fearless to aroused was a huge leap that teased him greatly.

XxXxXx

 _Thanks for reading_


	5. Wholesome

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball**_

 **Wholesome**

Strong hands grab her hips firmly from behind, "I've been waiting, my prince" she said quietly pressing her body against his.

"See that you do, woman" the voice was low and breathy in her ear.

Eager hands travel expertly from hips to waist and land greedily on her shoulders. Wandering hands, touch confident, firm, and wanted. Turquoise hair cleared over a shoulder makes way for hungry lips that leave a trail of wet kisses and gentle nips that yield weak knees and a moan.

A callous hand swiftly moves up from her flat belly to palm her breast which is kneaded with fervor. Burning from his touch and the sounds he makes, she begs for more. His expert hand dives under the waistband of her shorts finding a way to her core as he complies.

Bulma wakes up mid-moan and quickly turns into a groan when reality crashes rudely. Only a dream. Taking a moment to silently curse the gods for robbing her pleasure, she gets out of bed when the noise that woke her up breaks the silence again. The compound is quiet otherwise, easy to track the muttering coming from Vegeta's room. Through the half-way open door, she sees he is asleep and having a nightmare, tossing and turning, mumbling, face scrunched up in pain.

Is hard to curve the impulse to help in some way, his pain is heavy and almost tangible, but she knows he won't thank her sympathy. Walking back to bed she tucks away this memory that somehow makes him more wholesome. Having his own demons, make him less of a monster.

XxXxXx

 _Thanks for reading_


	6. Tremor

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball_**

 **Tremor**

She was proud to always face challenges head on, veritably running towards danger. Now however, she found herself stalling when it came to Vegeta awkwardly stumbling when interactions were unavoidable, and she was sick of it. Not for long though, the courage that rarely failed her found she made a plan.

All prep work done, she made sure the house was mostly empty; sent her parents out to dinner and the nonessential personal home for the night. She was a genius and so nothing was left to chance: carefully chosen were foods he favored, the garden he enjoyed, perfect outfit for her, and a bottle of liquid courage to help things along.

The execution was timed with practiced perfection, the aim was to catch the prince right after his evening showers, and on his way to dinner. She was ready when he appeared around the corner. "Hey, we are having dinner at the indoor garden tonight. Come this way " she said, casually hooking her hand at his elbow to hide a faint tremor. The prince caught by surprised and most likely moved by the promise of food allowed her to pull him away.

When they reached the designated spot Bulma got busy making him a plate, she looked up after a moment to find him frozen in the spot where she left him. "Is just us tonight" she gave a small smile and reached to pull him by a hand, the stiff warrior took a step away. Having anticipated reticence she carried on. "I got your favorites, come". He relaxed some and sat down across from her. She passed him the overflowing plate and a large glass of wine to go with it.

The riot of butterflies in her stomach made eating hard, she powered thought it to keep him from getting more uncomfortable.


End file.
